


Glaciers for Eyes

by CinnamonKitten



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko-centric, Angst, Diakko, Dianakko, Dom!Diana, F/F, Hurt, NSFW, So many commas, diana is a top and we all know it, slight angst, thought-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonKitten/pseuds/CinnamonKitten
Summary: Atsuko Kagari wakes up on an empty bed that isn't her own. The sheets cold against her skin remind her of the eyes of the girl she realizes she is terribly infatuated with. // Akko comes to realize the type of relationship she has with the pristine Diana Cavendish, the morning after another fling.





	Glaciers for Eyes

Atsuko Kagari woke up to cold sheets and the pattering of rain against a window.

The room was dark but still she knew where she was, the same place she seemed to find herself waking up in lately, Diana's room. Akko sat up, stretching her legs, the cold air hitting her exposed chest. She shivered and pushed the covers off of herself to search for her uniform, wherever it had been thrown from the night prior. Surprisingly her clothes were not strewn about as they would normally be, but instead had been folded neatly and placed on a work desk facing the window. A small note rested on top of it, neat cursive read:

"Folded and pressed, dress yourself and leave at the usual time."

Akko got dressed slowly, a small smile rested on her lips as she entertained herself, trying to guess which raindrop would race down the window the fastest. Slipping on her white Shiny Chariot shirt, she looked around again. She realized how she never noticed all of the small things that decorated this part of the dorm. A small picture frame held an image of Diana smiling, the dress she wore was a blue that resembled the hue of the blonde's eyes. 

She thought about Diana, the last time she had seen her smile was last night, well it was more a smirk than a smile. In Akko's mind it still counted. Diana seldom smiled when it came to school, the usual cool demeanor had always been plastered on that girl's face.

She commands respect and gains awe in return, her eyes are always so trained and focused. She's the kind of girl that likes control. You can see it in the way she carries herself. Head high with a confident grin. She's the kind of girl who radiates dominance over everyone else. Everyone always turn to look at her when she passes by, and it. She's modest about her popularity too, never gloating, never showing off the influence she has over everyone else at Luna Nova

Atsuko chuckled to herself, Diana was a particularly interesting person beyond the person she is around her peers though.

When it came to such affairs as the one that was so well kept as her flings with the brunette. Behind closed doors, Diana was a passionate lover, not to mention much too skilled with her hands for Akko to have been her first. 

She was the kind of girl that fingers you relentlessly from behind and pulls your hair. The type that leans over you to bite your neck and seems to surround you until all you can breathe is scent of lovemaking and her worn down perfume from the day prior. 

Diana enjoyed control and the noises she could elicit from Akko.

Burying her face in the mattress to suppress the noises she skillfully worked out of the brunette. She was the type that ties your hands above your head when she flips you over. She establishes dominance through those azure, lust filled eyes, still caressing your dripping petals. The kind of girl who pleasures you when you drip like morning dew and tells you that you taste like honey. 

Akko blushed slightly at the memories of the night prior to this moment, dusting off herself she sat back down on the bed. The sheets were frigid against her fingertips, reminding her of Diana's hands. The porcelain skin there was always cold, well come to think of it, most of Diana was cold.  
She's a glacier of a person, Akko felt the smile on her lips pull to a slight frown.

Whenever their little "secret" is over, she leaves Akko cold, just like her icy smile. She's a blue velvet dream that ends with a plunge into arctic waters. She becomes everything and leaves you with nothing. Despite knowing that, experiencing that, Atsuko still wanted her.

She looked at the clock above the study, it was 3 AM, the perfect time for her to tiptoe back to her dorm without getting caught. Diana had explained the night patrol's schedule and routes when they had almost gotten caught the first time they had done it.

She headed to the door, quietly picking up her shoes, holding them in her left hand. With her right hand she quietly twisted the handle and opened the door, shutting it quietly behind her. Akko walked through the corridors to her room, the route where she knew Diana would be. She peeked around the corner and there she was, standing in front of a large window, moonlight illuminating golden-verdant streaked hair.

She whispered, "Diana." It came out as more of a sigh, just loud enough for the blonde to hear. Diana turned towards the noise, Akko slipping out from behind the corner where she stood, "good morning." Akko whispered.

"Akko." Diana said, her tone hinted at slight surprise then turned to a more authoritative voice. "You should head back to your dorm, should the other patrol see you-" "I know," she said, cutting her off.

Akko felt a slight pang of sadness, she had been hoping to at least be given some form of affection, despite knowing Diana probably wouldn't do so. The blonde turned away from the brunette. She hung her head as she walked her way back to her room.

Arriving at the door she hesitated, hand hovering just over the hand. Thoughts she had pushed to the back of her mind bubbled up. Was Diana ashamed of being seen with Akko? Did she love her?

Akko knew that she had said it was just a fling, but deep down she wished it could be more.

She turned the handle, closed the door behind her. Laying down she stared at the frame of the bed above hers, was this just a fling? Did she even have a chance with the pristine blonde, or was it all just out of pity for the girl? Sleep tugged at her mind as she continued to wonder, eyes growing harder to keep open. A single, warm tear slipped down her cheek as she succumbed to slumber

The same way Akko fell asleep, she had fallen in love with the prodigy of Luna Nova.

 

Slowly, then all at once.


End file.
